Suicidal Tendencies
by RedRoseSyndicate
Summary: What happens when Yuki took a insult to far one day. The poor hunter is left broken and suicial. Will anybody be able to save him from this hell. (Not very good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1 Self harm and Note

Hello Everyone this is my first Fanfic ever and I would like to say that it may be bad due to the fact that I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but nevertheless I will try my hardest. Please mind the slightly bad grammar and... hmm lack of detail put into this. I don't have much time to write and update so... Yeah I think you guys get what I'm saying. Sorry, but please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including characters and the anime in general.

Warning: Suicidal tendencies and drinking, Slight Yaoi, Friendship between Zero and the night class, not to mention a very bitchy and hateful Yuki Kuran.

Pairings: Yuki Kuran x Kaname Kuran (Kaname's only pretending), Shiki x Rima x Takuma and Ruka x Aidou.

Maybe Pairings: slight Kaname x Zero, Kain x Zero and Yagari x Zero (depends on what you guys want really)

Frienship or Love

How about some Rido lovin as well?

Set so that Yuuki is a pureblood and is constantly making Zero's life a living hell by insulting him and his family. The day class hate Yuki and are on Zero's side. Sayori and Kaito are also prefects with Zero. Sure the night class never really liked Zero, because he was a level E and hunter, but non of them really know how Zero really feels. Mostly cause he alway's acts so strong and isolates himself from others. But what if Yuki takes a insult to far one day and drives the pathetic level E to...Read and find out!

* * *

><p>He stared at the knife, he was so tempted to just end everything. Right here right now. But the image of Kaien, Yagari, Kaito and Sayori kept on popping up whenever the blade would touch his pale skin. He just couldn't do it. Not when he'd be leaving behind the people who he actually cared for the most. But it hurt to keep on living in the cruel twisted world, he had always thought about leaving it sooner or later. I didn't really matter either way.<p>

Then the gentle face of the old Yuki would appear, well... Not so gentle anymore. That Yuki no longer existed, due to the fact that Kuran-bastard turned her. Who would have thought they were brother and sister, no wonder Kuran was always so gentle with Yuki. Now the two were getting married and when he heard this he swore her threw up in his mouth a little.

Ever since Yuki began to insult him, he could still remember all the horrible words she would spit at him during class change over or ground patrol.

Flashback

"You filthy human you dare disobey!" Yuki shouted stomping over to the level D by the shaded tree. No repsonse..."Listen to me when I'm talking to you asshole, don't you dare take away my fans, if they want to scream for me then let them!" she screeched not caring one bit that she was making a spectacle of herself. Seems like everyone had turned their attention to the petite brunette.

"DON'T INGNORE ME SAY SOMETHING YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH, FINE...GO KILL YOURSELF IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD CARE ANYWAY. DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND OFF YOURSELF. THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Yuki belowed and walked back to where her underlings and dear Kaname was waiting. She immediately clung onto his arm like the slut she was.

Kaname wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug, he glanced over to the hunter who was still silent. His silking silver bangs shadowing over his lilac eyes. The hunters hands curled into a balls and shook slightly. Just then Kaito appeared and was by the silverettes side in minutes. Gently he grabbed Zero's arm and was about to walk away, but shouted "Oi get back to the dorms and you get to class!" the girls scurried back not wanting to anger the brunette, who was just as bad as Zero, while the night class began to walk to class.

Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Takuma all sent sympathetic glances at Zero. Obviously feeling sorry for the hunter. Sure they never got on well, but Yuki was starting to take things too far. The fragile boy looked as if he was about to break at any moment. Good job Kaito was there to help the younger.

Kaito led Zero away and into the chairman's house where they sat on the couch. Kaito wrapped an arm around the younger male and let him cry into his chest, not caring that it was getting wet from all the salty tears. The poor boy was broken in more way than one and Kaito would do anything to protect the beautiful crying angel in his arms. For eternity...

Flashback end

Zero sighed as he felt the salty tears bubble up again threatening to spill once again. He quickly whipped them away not wanting to feel any more pathetic than he already was. Maybe a drink would make him feel better he thought casually, not knowing what would happen once he began drinking.

He made his way down stairs silently careful not to wake Kaien or Yagari. He sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Vodka he kept stashed away secretly. Going back up stairs he locked the door and put a hunters spell around the entire room ensuring the smell of blood would not escape.

Uncapping the bottle he began to drink in large heavy gulps, loving the way the alcohol made him feel warm and fuzzy. It burned the back of his throat for a moment, but that didn't bother him. Soon he had drunk about 3/4 (three quarters) of the both bottle. His eyes felt droopy and his body felt tingly. He no longer knew what he was actually doing.

Next thing he knew the knife was hauled up into his slender hand. The sharp blade glinting, tempting the drunken hunter to it...and he did. The knife's blade found it way to the hunter arm. Deep cuts appeared and the blood came rushing down like a tsunami (not quite literally).

Zero felt tired from the amount of blood that he was losing and had to try and stop the flow, but was exhausted and still in a drunken state. He began to mumble curse words and stuff like 'Stupid Vampires' or 'Fucking shit bag' and 'I hate you' not really directing it at anyone considering he was just rambling. Everything seemed to get blurry and dark, before he knew it his body slumped unconscious. Out as cold as the night.

Next morning...

Kaien woke up all bubbly and cheerful like always, where as Yagari woke up grumpily as usual. They walked down stairs excepting to see a pissed off looking Zero making breakfast for them, but turns out Zero wasn't there. Kaien blinked confusely wandering why his beautiful grumpy son wasn't awake. Yagari turned and said "I'll go wake him up...stupid apprentice" he mumbled the last part. Kaien chuckled under his breath and began to make some descent coffee.

Walking along the hallway he finally made it to the kids room. He knocked and said "Oi, time to get up stupid apprentice" when he received no answer he tried opening the door, but was shocked to find it locked. "Zero... (silence) Zero!" he tried again a bit of worry seeping into his voice. "Zero wake up and open this door...Zero" he tried over and over again until Kaien appeared. "What is it Yagari." The blunette pulled away from the door and pulled a smoke from his his trouser pocket. "Damn kid won't answer or open..." something wet touched his clothed feet, startled he look down to see what it was. Blood.

A pool of blood seeped through underneath the door. Shocking them both. 'Oh no' they thought together in union. Yagari banged on the door calling Zero's name worriedly. Still Zero did not respond. Time to take drastic action.

Yagari reared back and kicked the door in. It fell to the ground instantly, the scent of death and blood hit their hunters senses. Kaien gasped horrified by what he saw, as did Yagari who was staring at the older twins body wide eyed and mouth agape.

There on the ground lay the body of Zero Kiryu. His arms looked like they had been mauled by a level E vampire. The deep cuts creating patterns on his now blood stained skin. A bottle of nearly drunken Vodka and knife laying beside him, there was also a note which was also stained with dried up blood. From the looks of it he had been in this state for a while, well enough for the blood to just begin to dry up at least.

The hunter and ex-hunter ran to the fallen silverettes side. Kaien checked for a pulse. "Good his pulse is week, but he's still alive, we can still save him." Yagari nodded and picked up his apprentice bridal style. Zero was surprisingly light weight, making it easy for the older to carry him. 'He needs to eat more' Yagari thought stupidly. He followed Kaien down stairs and into the living room where he placed Zero on the sofa (or couch). Kaien had already gotten the equipment needed to help the hunter. Bandages, rubbing alcohol (for infections), a rag and bowl of warm water.

Yagari sat in on the sofa opposite to the one where Zero lay all bloody and injured. He was grateful that Kaien was here to help the fallen hunters after all Yagari would probably would have not known what to do. He just sat there watching as Kaien began to work on Zero. He found himself calm about the whole situation. But one question came to his mind. What drove Zero to do such a thing? Up until a couple of days ago he always acted so strong and brave, but now he looks like fragile class doll that could broken if you so much as moved him the wrong way.

Then he suddenly remembered the note. He pulled it from his pocket and began to read it, silently to himself.

_**Dear who ever finds this note,**_

_**By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. I am sorry that it had to end like this, but I can no longer go on living, I have nothing to live for. After all I'm a nobody, just a filthy level E only to be used by the people around me. No one cares and no one ever will, the world would be better off if I never existed. I feel like I'm letting everyone down, I'm afraid of the people who hate who I really am, I'm afraid I hate who I really am, I'm afraid I'm here for nothing. I have had enough with the this dark, cruel, twisted world. I could not escape the ignorance, so this is my goodbye...and these are my last words. With this knife I end my life.**_

_**Are you happy now that I'm gone Yuki, all of your wished came true I killed myself. I bet your smiling with glee and living happily with Kaname, but mark my words I'll take it all away and haunt you for the rest of you life and there will be nothing you can do about.**_

_**Truth is I was dead a long time ago, no one ever realized it though. The pain grew and grew, the day's got harder and harder until I could no longer withstand it.**_

_**I love my family mum, dad, Ichiru, Kaien and Yagari. I'm sorry this is goodbye.**_

_**I can finally be free from all of this, free at last.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Zero Kiryu**_

Yagari stared and stared reading over the sad and painful words over and over again. How could he have been so blind to what his own apprentice had been going through this whole time. Living in a world so cruel and twisted. A place where only darkness, pain, sadness and despair existed. A hell unlike any other. A punishment for being what he was and who he was.

Zero wrote that no one cared. 'Your wrong Zero, Kaien cares, Kaito cares and ... most of all...I care' his eyes narrowed 'damn vampires they'll pay for what they have done to Zero. Just you wait vampires!' he thought bitterly.

Zero I will protect you

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and if you did then please add to your favs and leave a review telling me what you think. Again mind the grammar if you dun like. There will be more chapters though. Also sorry that they are short, but considering my computers being an arse it can not be helped I'll be getting a new one in November so dun worry. Please support me. The letter may seem odd but I couldn't think anything else to put...so yeah that's the first chappy.<p>

Question: Do you want this to be romance (-Yaoi) or strictly just family/friendship/hurt/comfort?


	2. Chapter 2 Concerned and A Bitchy slut

In all honesty I no choice but to make this family/hurt/comfort cause I can always do one shots of kaname x Zero, kain x zero, yagari x zero and kaito x zero. So ... please don't get mas, side I have no idea how to turn this into yaoi at all. Some of the one shots might also come out before more chapters for this particular story, please bear with me. I also had to restore my laptop, to make it work again well ... for the time being anyway. No doubt I'm gonna break it even more for messing with it. This was a really good laptop as well at least I'ma gettin a new one in November just like I promised. Might get a Tabtop (laptop and tablet in one while I'm there as well) Ah the wonders of being alive. I HATE IT. (just kid)

Fatherly Kaien and Yagari

Two very concerned Vampires

One slutty whore

A worried best friend

(Sounds wonderful doesn't it)

Not sure what to do with the other night class students (have them all killed?)

Rido may randomly pop up in this chapter or a later chapter? (No)

* * *

><p>Kaien carfully whipped the blood away from his son's arms and stopped the bleeding, careful not to harm the boy any further. Next he applied the rubbing alcohol to clear the cuts of any infections(?). Then he wrapped the arms in pure white soft bandages. The whole time not noticing that Yagari had somewhere along the way had began to lovingly stare at the beautiful silverette like a father would do (*sigh* since no one wants Yagari x Zero *cries*... sniff, sniff, sniff). 'Ah, what am I gonna do with you, Zero' thought Yagari, who was instantly brought out of his own musings.<p>

A small groan came from the still slightly unconscious boy, as his eyes began to flutter open revealing beautiful amethyst jewels. Those captivating eyes landed on Kaien first then drifted to Yagari, who now had him in eye lock. Soon the silverette looked away, turning his head quickly causing a slight pain in his head. 'Damn must of gone down with a thud he' thought half heartedly. "Are you okay Zero-rin(?)" Kaien asked softly, easily noticing in his change of mood. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied in a tone that sounded broken and innocent.

Kaien frowned, but did not say anything. He knew Zero was at a fragile stage at this point i time, so it was best not to say anything yet. But the dead look and broken voice, pulled at Kaien's heart, not wanting to see his only son in world of pain any longer. *Sigh* Cross took a seat beside Yagari on the sofa. Just when they thought it was nice and quiet...

Kaname and Kain, who were doing paper work at the time, when all of a sudden the smell of blood caught there attention. It was very sweet and intoxicating, arousing both of their fangs. Fiery orange and reddish brown eyes turned a vibrant lustful red colour. Takuma, however was not effected by the smell hadding already taken some blood tablets, as did Shiki, who was sitting in the older vampires lap. Rima was on a photoshoot so it was just the two for now.

After what seemed like for ever, Kain and Kaname finally caught onto as to where delicious was coming from. They shot up like kids and were flying away to the chairmans house in seconds making the blonde haired man chuckle and Shiki stop nibbling at his pocky. Neither of them had failed to see the concerend look on the vampires faces.

Once they reached the house with vampire speed, Kaname knocked on the door unsure of whether or not the humans were asleep (AU/Well except Zero, cause he ex-human, I'm still suprised I havn't put himm into bloodlust yet well that would come later suppose)...

Knock, knock, knock...

The sound of knocking broke the uncomfortable silence between the three males, well Zero had already fallen asleep from exhaustion anyway. Much to both of there relief. Cross swiftly got up to answer the door, but was stopped by Yagari's hand. "Fucking Vampires" was all blunette growled, obviously not wanting to let them in while Zero was at a vunrable position. Cross sighed, ignored the older and answered the door anyway.

Standing there was two very concerned looking vampires. "Is he alright" Kain was the first to speak, much to their suprise, since Kain was not much of talker. The genuine concern in his voice for the hunter was definatley real to say the least, but Yagari was not buying one bit. He said nothing though, nor did he make rude comment like he usually would. Well thats cause he was too focused on the silverette.

"He's lost alot of blood but should be fine if he gets some rest." The chairman reasured the two, instantly they relieved a sigh that they both seemed to be holding back. The blunette also let out a breath of relief, glad that the vampires had the descency to leave the kid a lone for a while. Really fed and still tired, Yagari decides to make himself useful and clea up the blood in the teens room. While Cross flopped on to the soft couch and fell asleep, completely forgetting breakfast altogther.

Meanwhile...

Kaname and Kain walked back to the moon dorm in a comfortable silence. But the shadow of a person hid with in the tree's, most likely a girls. 'Yuki' he mused slightly in his head.

Said Yuki disapeared out of the trees and re-appeard in her/Kanames room. Her tight curld up fists tremled in anger, 'Why on earth would they be worried about that worthless pathetic level D' she thought angerly. 'Kaname is mine, mine alone, as for Kain he'll need to learn his lesson.' with that the petite brunette put on the most revieling and sluttiest dress she had, and storme away in an attempt to catch the two just walking into the moon dorms. (Where she would make a escapade and show evryone who's...boss? Who da real boss?Kana).

All the other nobles sat in the lounge area, which included Ruka, Aidou, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, who just got back from the photoshoot and suprisingly Seiren. As soon as the noble and graceful pureblood was in the dorms, Yuki appeared, the dress she was wearing showed of most of her non existant boobs, it was really short and the horribliest shade of pink they had ever seen. Everyone was quiet, and all the nobles could not bear to look a their soon to be queen Princess so they turned heads.

Yuki's aura was dark and menacing, making everyone currently in the room either scared or shocked. Kaname smiled softly toward his sister and was about to walk up to her, but a sharp pain ran through his left cheek. Kaname stared shocked, Y..Yuki had dared to hit hit him. "How dare you, you are mine" she said voice filled with venom. "Why one earth would you care for a pathetic level D, who's existance in this world is to serve us Purebloods and higher ranking vampires!" the brunette's voice got darker and darker each time she said one word. Yuki was no longer paying attention to kaname, but kept on shouting at him, not noticing the vampire kings deadly aura, which seemed to have sky rocketed when she mentioned Zero.

SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!...

Yuki held her cheek lightly, the slight sting and pain from having her dear Kaname slapping her. Only then she noticed how deadly and menacing he looked. The kings eyes were a brilliant red, full of anger, long fangs protruded from his mouth, and the aura screamed kill, kill, kill. She was about to play the innocent victim, but found herself hauled up by her neck, legs dangling off the ground. Next she was smashed into the wall right near the door. The younger Kuran was instantly knocked out and left there to lay.

Takuma knowing what to do, told the others to got to their own rooms, which they all gladly did. The smell of the pureblood princess's blood was really starting to get to them. Kain stood there shocked not knowing what to do or say. His right eyes galnce to the unconscious pureblood, who was still bleeding. Normally any vampire would do anything to obtain have a drink of a purebloods blood, but not Kain. Inn fact he found the smell...quite revolting, compared to Kiryu's blood this smelt just plain unedible.

"K-K-Kain...Kain, Kain...Kain" the fire wielding vampire snapped out of his litlle trance and turned his attention to the emerald eyed teen calling his name. "You should go back to your room, take some blood tablets and get some rest" the older chided softly.

Kain agreed and went into his room. Siiting on the bed he rummaged throught his pocket, finding the note that the chairman gave to him before leaving. Remembering the exact words.

SMALL FLASHBACK

"Kain...Take this (slips the note into the vamps hand)... Yagari found it by Zero, when he tried killing himself" Kaien stated in a hushed tone.

SMALL FLASHBACK END

Opening up the blood stained letter, his eyes turned crimson and read,

Dear who ever finds this note,

By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. I am sorry that it had to end like this, but I can no longer go on living, I have nothing to live for. After all I'm a nobody, just a filthy level E only to be used by the people around me. No one cares and no one ever will, the world would be better off if I never existed. I feel like I'm letting everyone down, I'm afraid of the people who hate who I really am, I'm afraid I hate who I really am, I'm afraid I'm here for nothing. I have had enough with the this dark, cruel, twisted world. I could not escape the ignorance, so this is my goodbye...and these are my last words. With this knife I end my life.

Are you happy now that I'm gone Yuki, all of your wished came true I killed myself. I bet your smiling with glee and living happily with Kaname, but mark my words I'll take it all away and haunt you for the rest of you life and there will be nothing you can do about.

Truth is I was dead a long time ago, no one ever realized it though. The pain grew and grew, the day's got harder and harder until I could no longer withstand it.

I love my family mum, dad, Ichiru, Kaien and Yagari. I'm sorry this is goodbye.

I can finally be free from all of this, free at last.

Yours truly,

Zero Kiryu

* * *

><p>Sorry to end it here, but It started acting up again, Please leave a review telling me whether you liked it or not. This may not be updated for a while, for I am coming up with the beautiful Ideas of ones shots for the parings as I mentioned earlier. In them will be Yaoi of course and all different typed of pairings. Yes I know I write the note in the first chapter, but kain was now reading, sides I bet you forgot didn't you? (Don't answer that, maybe)<p>

Question 1: Who is your favourite pairing if you do say who bottoms and who tops?

Question 2: Which anime character would you date and why? :) :) :) :) :) :) (CREEPY)

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review Review Review

Review Review

Review

Re


End file.
